1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lever apparatus having a lever pivotally provided on a body and extended through a lever hole formed in the body to be retained in a predetermined pivoted position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Suitable lever apparatus of the above-described type include a lever combination switch device for a vehicle. This lever combination switch device has, for example a lever for, a turn signal switch which is pivotally mounted on a body mounted on the upper end portion of a steering pipe to extend through a lever hole formed in the body. The lever is also arranged in such a manner that it can be retained at one of predetermined positions, e.g., positions of "right turn", "neutral" and "left turn". In this type of lever apparatus, the lever hole is shaped in a rectangular form so as to cope with the pivotal movement of the lever. This shape allows the interior of the body of the lever apparatus to be undesirably seen through the hole. Accordingly, a bellows-like boot made of rubber is fixedly mounted in such a manner as to cover the portion of the lever which is located near the lever hole.
However, since the boot that covers the portion of the lever in this conventional lever apparatus is located near the lever port that is fixed to the body, when the lever is pivoted through a large angle, the boot is deformed to such a degree that the elasticity thereof cannot absorb the deformation. This causes the possibility of the boot buckling, and thus deteriorates the appearance of the boot.